


Happy New Year

by spockside



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mild Sexual Content, New Year's Eve, Vulcans and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockside/pseuds/spockside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock agrees to accompany his wife Nyota to a party on the <i>Enterprise</i>, for a holiday celebrated on Earth with much drinking, dancing, and feasting, and is pleasantly surprised at how much fun it can be. Especially when there is Nyota. And wine. And <i>chocolate.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> There's an assumption in fandom that Vulcans can be intoxicated by ingesting something with high sugar content, and especially chocolate. I took this hypothesis and ran with it to the logical conclusion. Rated for allusions to adult parties and married sex.

"I know, Spock, I don't really 'get' New Year's Eve either, but it's a party and I love parties."

Nyota's mate bent down to kiss the back of her neck as she was arranging her hair. "Forgive me if I have been remiss in granting your wishes to attend them."

"Forgiven," she smiled. "And I appreciate your making an effort for this one."

"There are occasions when you remind me very much of my mother, particularly in matters of dress," Spock observed, glancing at their reflections in the mirror. He had put on his uniform and been admonished for it; she had selected instead a soft brown dress shirt which, she claimed, matched his eyes. He was more interested in what she would be wearing; currently she sat before the mirror in her undergarments. She was watching him.

"You need to wait somewhere else," she told him, feeling his fingers trailing down to her shoulder blades. "Or I'll never get this done."

"Your tone seems to imply that that is an undesirable outcome."

"In some ways yes, some ways no," she laughed.

He went to sit at his desk and attend to some ship's business, musing on the event which the party was recognizing. Humans were dedicated to their observance of Earth customs and holidays. Even though there was no unit of time corresponding to a "year" aboard a starship, when the year ended on Earth its people celebrated, wherever they were.

He looked up as Nyota emerged from their bedroom. "You have outdone yourself, _k'diwa_ ," he said and she gave him her most brilliant smile. Red was the most aesthetically suitable color for her, and her dress was a dark cherry hue, strapless, with a slightly flared skirt that would lift when she twirled. Glimpses of cleavage and derriere were going to be his challenge for the evening, he realized and breathed deeply.

"I have prepared something for the occasion," he told her. "A drink. I believe it is traditional to toast the new year."

"It is," she said delightedly as he brought out a bottle and two glasses. The liquid was dark, almost mahogany, and he poured out two small glasses and gave her one.

"Your health, Commander." She took a sip and breathed deeply. "What is it? It's - heady."

"A liqueur made on Lumos III, from their native fruit. I admit that it attracted my 'sweet tooth' as you call it. Does it please you?"

"Oh, yes. It's a little like sherry, a little like - I don't know, schnapps - it's original." She took another drink, more deeply, and Spock joined her, saying, "May you live long and prosper."

After they had emptied their second glasses Nyota said, "I feel my inhibitions relaxing as we speak."

"That was not my intention, Nyota."

"Of course not. You don't have to get me drunk to have a good time. However, the more the merrier." She went into the kitchenette and pulled out a box. "Here's something my mom sent in my last care package."

"A food substance?"

"Fudge," she said. "Homemade. And allegedly an intoxicant for Vulcans."

He looked at the creamy brown substance in the box, then back at his mate. She grinned. "You never, ever get to have chocolate," she said. "It's New Year's Eve. Time to throw your inhibitions out the door and indulge."

"I am not capable of throwing..."

"Indulge me, then." She plucked a small piece from the box and held it up near his mouth. "Just one."

"I believe that in Earth mythology, it was 'just one' which caused the downfall of mankind."

"As you are part Vulcan, you should be proof against downfall." She popped the fudge into her own mouth and closed her eyes. "Mmmmmm. Wine and chocolate."

Spock was highly amused; what harm could there be in it? "Very well, then. In the spirit of the occasion."

She took another, larger piece and presented it to his lips. Dutifully he took a bite and paused, savoring. "It is extremely - rich." He opened his mouth and she put the rest of the piece in, and as he consumed it he took her hand and licked the fingers that had been stained with chocolate. Nyota sighed in satisfaction.

"'The woman tempted me, and I ate'," she quoted and took his hand.

By now Spock was becoming used to the smiles of his crewmates whenever he and Nyota were walking together anywhere. They did not hold hands, kiss, or otherwise touch each other in public, yet their colleagues still seemed to view them as, according to the rumor mill, a "cute couple". This was the only aspect of their relationship that grated on his nerves, although he would never admit it to Nyota or anyone else.

Tonight he took Nyota's advice to heart, threw one of his inhibitions out the door, and took her hand as they walked down the corridors. He felt her flush with pleasure and affection and returned the emotion through their bond. They entered the large rec room and were bombarded with loud music, dim lighting, and a crowd of gaudily dressed Starfleet personnel, some of whom were in various stages of intoxication. "It is extremely noisy," he said, raising his voice to be heard. "Is this typical of a New Year's Eve party?"

Nyota giggled and leaned close to reply, "Yes, usually there's a lot of drinking and dancing and laughing, and at midnight there's a countdown and everyone kisses and five minutes later most of them are passed out or throwing up."

He actually missed the end of her description, as one word had caught his attention. "Everyone - kisses?"

"Everyone kisses their own partner," she laughed. "Don't worry, handsome, I'll stick close."

He spotted the captain and Dr. McCoy at a table near the bar, farthest from the loud music, and they went over to pay their respects.

"Happy New Year, Spock!" Kirk waved his glass gleefully. "And your lovely bride. Glad you could make it."

"Have a seat, have a drink," added McCoy, who looked as though he had a head start. Spock looked at Nyota, who shrugged, so they sat down. Kirk poured champagne into a glass and passed it to Nyota, saying, "I know this stuff is wasted on you, Spock."

"Indeed. I much prefer the red wine from your planet. However, I will have a glass of champagne in the spirit of the celebration." He was feeling positively reckless now. He wondered if he were experiencing what Nyota called a "buzz". Kirk handed him a full glass, which his first officer downed as if it were soda water. It was sweet in a way that conflicted with the chocolate aftertaste in his mouth and he shuddered slightly. Nyota looked half alarmed, half amused. 

"Are you all right?" she asked under cover of Kirk telling yet another stupid joke.

"Of course. I am simply reacting to an unfavorable combination of - of - favors. Flavors." He blinked at her and she laughed and kissed him. On the lips, in public. He felt a surge of desire and managed to wrestle it back into its cage. Obviously the fudge had taken effect; it hadn't taken long.

Nyota on her part felt as though she were floating above the floor; every time she turned her head, her whole body lost its orientation and she had to pause to regain it. She concentrated on Spock, who was after all the most delightful sight in the room. Her attention was demanded, however, by Mr. Chekov, who asked her to dance with a cautious eye on her mate. Nyota glanced at Spock and said, "Oh, he doesn't mind," and the two of them went to find a clear spot on the dance floor.

"You gonna let him get away with that, Spock?" McCoy teased.

The Vulcan did not take his eyes off his mate, saying, "She enjoys dancing. I enjoy watching her dance. It is a mutually satisfactory arrangement." McCoy and Kirk exchanged glances and pulled their chairs closer to the first officer.

"Mr. Spock, you seem unusually mellow this evening," said Kirk. "Is there a particular reason for it?"

"Define mellow, please."

"Relaxed. In a good mood."

"I do not have moods, as you know, Jim. However, I do feel quite relaxed. I believe that is a typical effect of consuming intocic - intox - "

"Intoxicants?" Kirk's expression was downright incredulous.

"Thank you."

"Just what intoxicant have you ingested, Spock?" McCoy asked, out of medical curiosity, of course.

"Something Nyota received from her mother recently. A confection called fudge."

"Chocolate?" Kirk now looked confused. McCoy gestured at him and said, "Vulcan physiology. Tell you later." To Spock he said, "Well then, what has your wife been into? Because she's even more giggly than usual, I notice."

"Nyota and I drank a toast before we arrived." Spock frowned. Actually frowned. "Perhaps two. The bottle of Lumos III you recommended on our last journey there, Doctor."

"The Lumos? Good grief, Spock, I knew you could handle that stuff, you're a Vulcan. But Nyota? It's like giving her 100 proof Scotch. Forget tipsy - she's probably drunk as a skunk."

"Why would an Earth mammal of that type imbibe in alcoholic beverages?" Spock tilted his head back for a moment, then, shockingly, smiled, as if to himself. Kirk nearly fell off his chair.

"Bones," he said, "this is going to be a night to remember."

_Later, as the countdown began..._

"All right folks, one minute until midnight!" shouted Sulu from the top of the room. "Find yourself a partner!"

Much silliness ensued. Spock, who had been smiling and laughing with Kirk and McCoy and a few other amazed crewmates, rose unsteadily and looked for his Nyota. She appeared out of the crowd and flung her arms around him. "Did you miss me?"

"No, I believe my aim is still adequately accurate," he said laboriously and grinned at her. She looked stunned and then burst out laughing. McCoy turned to Kirk and said, sotto voce, "I hope I remember this in the morning."

"Ten...nine...eight..."

"Are we required to wait until the stroke of midnight?" Spock asked his mate. She shook her head and ran her fingers into his sleek hair as his mouth found hers.

"Five...four...three..."

Spock discovered that holding Nyota helped him to balance. He pulled her closer.

"Two...one...Happy new year!"

Loud cheers, the sound of corks popping, a vaguely familiar song. The sensation of people slapping him on the back. It was all very far away from where Spock's world was centered, which was on Nyota's lips. She was digging her nails into his neck, and he shifted to place his knee where she could press against it, discreetly of course. She tasted like wine and chocolate. They went so well together. He had an idea.

"Nyota, I have an idea," he whispered, breaking the kiss, but was suddenly aware of scattered applause nearby. Looking up, he saw a dozen of their crewmates grinning and clapping, for him and Nyota, apparently. He frowned and asked, "What have we done to earn such approbation?"

Nyota smiled seductively. Kirk's voice behind her said, "You held that kiss for over two minutes. We were starting to lay odds on who would come up for air first."

"Who won?" Spock said, with a faint but unmistakable grin, and Nyota pulled his head down to whisper in his ear, "Your idea, what was it? Does it involve going back to our quarters?"

"Indeed it does, Nyota. 'Two minds with but a single thought, Two hearts that beat as one.'" He took her hand. Amid the approbation of all present, they bowed in unison and exited the rec room.

"Where are we going?" he asked the stunningly beautiful woman who was fortunately his lawfully wedded mate.

"Back to our quarters," she said, towing him along.

"Is the party over?"

She stopped suddenly. They were home. "No", she said, "it's just starting," and she spun him around and pushed him inside.

Once inside, they fell on each other as if their lives depended on having marital relations as soon as possible. Nyota's dress was the first casualty, sliding off her body as Spock unzipped it and pushed it down. She didn't bother unbuttoning his dress shirt but just pulled until the buttons burst and she tore it off his body, pulling him against her bare breasts and squirming delightfully. Her mate lifted her by her hips and carried her into the bedroom. Depositing her on the bed, he pointed at her sternly, saying, "Don't move," and went out of the room. Nyota didn't move. She was too comfortable. She slipped off her pumps ad wiggled her toes and stretched.

In two minutes, Spock was back with two glasses of wine and a plate of fudge. "I remember my idea now. I notice that you taste good with wine. And chocolate." He set the plate and glasses down on the nightstand and kicked off his boots, stripping off the rest of his clothes for good measure.

"I know you don't like eating with your fingers," she purred. "Let me help you with that." She reached out, picked up a small piece of fudge, and sank her teeth partway into it so that it protruded from between her lips. I may be intoxicated, thought Spock, but I know what that means. He leaned over and plucked the chocolate from her lips with his own. It went down quickly and he kissed her and tasted her flavor mingled with the chocolate. He sighed.

"Food has never seemed erotic to me," he told her. "I believe chocolate may be an exception."

Nyota took a sip of wine, then a bite of fudge, swallowed, and leaned up to pull his mouth back into a sweet, hot kiss. He moaned.

"Also, I believe my inhibitions have departed completely," he said hoarsely. Nyota, his gentle Nyota, sat up and grabbed his head, brought her lips within a centimeter of his, and growled, "Shut up now, Spock." This forced a current of sheer lust down his spine and he shut up as she attacked him with her mouth, her tongue, her fingers.

Between draughts of wine and bites of chocolate, the world spun. First Nyota was licking fudge off his lips; then he was dipping his fingers in the wine and stroking it on her nipples and sucking it off. Nothing seemed impossible, or forbidden. She laughed quite a lot and he found himself joining in occasionally, when his mouth wasn't busy in other activities.

At last they could stand it no longer; as if in tacit agreement they rolled into each other's arms and slid their bodies into place and thrust, sucked, gasped, groaned, came, and collapsed. After several minutes of heavy recovery breathing, Nyota turned her head to look at her beloved. He grinned at her and they both burst out laughing.

"Happy New Year, _k'diwa_ ," he said and kissed her and gathered her in his arms, this time to rest.

"Happy New Year, sweetheart."

He hoped he would remember this in the morning. If not - well, there was still fudge left. And wine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please eat, drink, and be merry AND responsible.


End file.
